


El Tango de Roxanne

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes on a hunt with the boys, acting as bait. The hunt takes place at a party where the reader dances first with Dean and then with others. Dean sees this and gets slightly jealous, leading to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Tango de Roxanne

Warnings: Minor weight issues, cursing, fluff, smut, unprotected sex, slightly possessive!Dean, fighting/killing a vampire

Fic:

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It’s more than I can stand

-Christian, El Tango de Roxanne

“Why me?” you ask.

“I know it’s a lot to ask from you,” Dean says as he sits next to you on the bed, “I’m sorry, I hate using you as bait.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” you respond, “I know you’ll protect me. It’s just… what makes you think he’ll go after me?”

“You’re worried that a monster won’t try to kill you?” Dean asks, “Do you know how messed up that is?” You had been working with the boys to catch a vampire who had been attacking women at high society parties. Sam had found out that there was a party going on that night and this was your chance to gank the bastard.

“Dean, you saw the women he goes after. They’re all skinny and perfect, and look at me,” you say, “Maybe we should call someone else, like Jo.”

“Jo doesn’t know this case like you do,” Dean says, “Besides, what makes you think you’re not perfect?”

“Look at me Dean,” you respond, “I’m overweight, I -”

“Stop,” Dean tells you. He places one of his hands over yours. “Don’t ever think like that, please. To me you’re perfect.”

“Really?” you ask. You had always had a crush on Dean but never imagined that he saw anything in you other than a friend or fellow hunter.

Dean looks like he’s about to respond when the motel door beeps and Sam turns the handle. Dean moves away from you and pulls his hand away from your own.

“Hey guys,” Sam says as he enters the room. He tosses the suit and dress length bags he’s carrying on the bed zips open the top one. “This one’s mine,” he says, placing it to the side. He unzips the next one. “Dean,” he says, holding the bag out to Dean. “And this one must be yours Y/N,” Sam says as he holds the last bag out to you, “I hope you like it, it was the best one I could find.”

“Thanks Sam,” you say as you take the bag from him and drape it over your arm, “Do you guys mind if I use the bathroom to get ready?”

“Not a problem,” Dean says, “We’ll knock if we need anything. Sam nods before you walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind you. You hang the dress on the doorframe and pull the zipper down, revealing the dress inside.

This dress was nothing like the frumpy dress you had expected. It was beautiful, floor length and black with silver beading, Sam had chosen well. You pull out your makeup and put it on as neatly as you can before moving on to your hair. When you’re finished, you pull the dress from the bag. You’re afraid it would be too small.

"Could someone help me?” you ask as you poke your head out of the door.

“Sure,” Dean says as he straightens one of the cuffs on his suit. You gesture for him to follow you and he does. He closes the door behind him and turns to find you standing in the unzipped dress. “Damn, you look good,” Dean says as he takes in the sight of you.

“Oh shut up,” you say, “You look like you could be a model.” Dean laughs at your comment.

“I’m only telling the truth,” Dean responds.

“Well, I’m not actually wearing the dress yet,” you say, “You might want to hold your comments until we actually know that it fits.”

“It’ll fit,” Dean says with a gentle smile. He reaches out and turns you around. You inhale sharply as he presses his hand to your lower back, you can feel his warmth radiating through your clothes. Your mind starts to wander to thoughts of Dean touching you without clothes in the way.

Stop it! you mentally yell at yourself. There wasn’t any point in thinking about things you’d never have.

“Beautiful,” Dean says, “I told you it would fit.” Looking in the mirror, you see Dean’s reflection smiling at you before your eyes shift to your own person. After some slight adjustments, the dress fits perfectly. Sam really did choose well. Dean rests his hands on your hips. “I’ve got dibs on the first dance,” he says.

“Aren’t we trying to catch a monster?” you ask, trying to ignore the way he’s looking at you in the mirror.

“We’ve got all night,” Dean says, “There’s time for one dance, or maybe two or three.” A blush starts to rise on your cheeks. You turn, moving away from Dean’s touch and opening the door to the main room of the motel. Sam looks up from where he sits on the bed, tying his shoelaces.

“You clean up nicely,” Sam says as a smile spreads across his face.

“You’re not so bad yourself Winchester,” you respond, “Thank you for the dress. I really like it.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Sam says as if distracted, “Seriously though, you look great.”

“Thanks Sam,” you say as you sit down on the bed to strap a large knife to your calf and slip on your high heeled shoes. You can feel both of them staring at you, making you extremely uncomfortable. "What?“ you ask.

"Nothing,” Sam says quickly.

“We’ve just never seen you in a dress before,” Dean says, not taking his gaze from you.

“Well enjoy it, because you might never see me in a dress again,” you remark. Dean mumbles something under his breath that you can’t understand, but you decide not to ask.

When the three of you are ready to go, you head out to the Impala. Normally you would sit in the back seat while the boys sat in the front, but this time, Dean opens the front door and holds out his hand to you. He guides you inside before moving to the driver’s side of the car.

“Why does she get to sit in the front?” Sam asks, upset that his normal place has been stolen.

“Cos she’s prettier than you,” Dean comments as he pulls out of the parking space. Sam rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat.

The three of you are some of the first to arrive at the party. Sam and Dean begin to mill about the room and plan escape routes, leaving you to your own devices. You head over to the refreshment table and grab yourself a drink. Surveying the room, your eyes land on the group of pretty women off in the corner of the room. Better tell Sam and Dean to keep an eye on them, you think to yourself. One of them was probably the next victim.

Guests poor in and you watch them all, looking for any sign of the killer. Suddenly, an arm wraps around your waist and a pair of lips brush your ear, causing you to jump.

“Ready for that dance gorgeous?” Dean whispers. He laughs at your reaction.

“You can’t just sneak up on people like that,” you say, “Besides, I didn’t promise you the first dance.”

“Well, technically I called dibs, so you have to,” Dean replies with a grin as he takes your hand and guides you to the dance floor. He places your other hand to his shoulder before placing his hand on your hip. Dean guides you around the dance floor as the classical music plays. Other couples dance around you, and you begin to find yourself less and less interested in them and do more and more interested in Dean. You’d never been so close to him before. You could count the freckles spattered across his cheeks if you wanted to. The song is over all too soon and Dean dips you as the song comes to an end.

“May I have the next dance young lady?” an elderly man asks as people shuffle around the room looking for new partners.

Dean moves off to the side, offering the man his place in front of you. You were sad that Dean was leaving you, but you had work to do.

The next song began and the man led you around the dance floor. You talked with your dancing partner and quickly decided that he was not the killer. He was much too sweet. He even apologized to you when you accidentally stepped on his shoe. You danced song after song. Every now and then, you would find Dean talking in hushed tones with Sam or staring at you from across the room. You danced each song with a different man; some were stuffy, some were kind, others even kissed your hand or cheek when the song was over, but none of them stood out as killers. At one point, you had failed to find a partner for the next song, but at the last second, a woman asked you to dance.

“There are too many women here and not enough men,” she had remarked, “Why should we have to stand around and wait for a man to ask us to dance when we’re perfectly capable of dancing with each other?” She was so beautiful that you were surprised that no one had asked her to dance.

The two of you have a wonderful conversation as you dance across the floor. You find out that her name is Danielle. She asks you about your dress and you tell her about how Sam had picked it out for you. Danielle tells you that she’s met Sam and that she’s jealous that you know him. Honestly, you were surprised that anyone as beautiful as Danielle could ever be jealous of you, but you take it as a complement none the less. The song comes to a close and the two of you curtsey to each other, giggling as you do.

“Thank you for the dance,” she says, “You’re a wonderful dancer.”

“Thanks, so are you,” you respond. She smiles at you and you both turn to find new partners.

“Dancing with women now are we?” Dean asks as he sneaks up behind you, “I like it!”

You blush as you stop in your tracks. He takes your hand and spins you around to face him. “Find anything yet?” he asks. You shake your head ‘no.’ “Neither have we,” Dean says, “None of the guys have tried to lure any of the women outside yet unless they showed up together, if you know what I mean.” You roll your eyes; yeah, you knew what he meant.

The song starts and he holds you even closer to him than he had the first time. His hand on your hip slides around your waist, pulling you tightly against him; not that you mind. You savor the feeling of him against you, even if it was only a plutonic dance. As the song plays, you try to keep your eyes on Dean, but something draws your attention away from him. The woman you had just been dancing with was being lead outside, by another woman.

Something in your gut told you this was wrong. You had thought the vampire was a man; the idea that it was a woman had never crossed your mind. You break away from Dean, not even stopping to explain before racing out the door after the two women. The vampire leads Danielle around the corner. You kick off your shoes and pull the knife from the sheath strapped to your leg.

Dean follows close behind you, a machete in his hand. God only knows where he had that hidden. When you round the corner, the vampire has a frightened Danielle pinned against the wall. “Get away from her!” you shout as you pull the vampire away from Danielle. The Vampire falls to the ground and pulls you with her, knocking the knife from your hand in the process.

The Vampire claws at you and tries to bite you but you’re able to hold her off. Dean rushes forward with the machete and chops the vampire’s head off in off in a single stroke. Blood splatters your dress and face. Danielle screams just as Sam rounds the corner.

“You saved my life, thank you,” Danielle says, terror plainly visible across her face. 

“No problem,” you respond, “Just doing my job.”

“What was that thing?” Danielle asks as Dean helps you from the ground.

“A vampire,” you respond. Her expression is one of shock. You look from Sam to Danielle, remembering what she had said about being jealous of you. “Um… Sam, why don’t you take Danielle home? I’m sure she needs some rest and you’d be better at you explaining all of this than me,” you tell Sam. He tilts his head to the side and you nod towards Danielle as encouragement. He takes your suggestion and holds out his hand to Danielle. She takes it and guides him to her car, mouthing 'thank you’ to you over her shoulder. You smile to yourself as you watched them walk away, Sam definitely owed you one.

“Ok miss matchmaker, wanna help me get rid of the body?” Dean asks.

“I tackled her,” you respond.

“I cut off her head,” Dean retorts.

“I figured out she was the vampire in the first place,” you reply.

“Fine,” Dean says as he tosses you the keys, “Go get the car.” You snatch the keys out of midair and take off for the car, trying as best as you can to hide your bloodied face and clothing.

When you finally pull the car up to the side of the building, Dean jumps in. “What about the body?” you ask.

“Taken care of,” Dean answers, “Let’s get back to the motel.” You nod and hit the gas pedal, wanting to get away from the party as quickly as possible. The drive back to the motel is long and slightly awkward. Dean keeps looking at you and even when you glance at him, he doesn’t stop. By the time you pull into the motel parking lot, your cheeks are on fire.

“What are you looking at?” you ask.

“You,” he responds simply.

“There’s not much to see,” you say, “Well, actually there’s a lot to see, that’s the problem.”

“You don’t see it do you?” Dean asks. Honestly, you didn’t want to have this conversation. You were tired and covered in blood, all you wanted was to take a shower and go to sleep.

Quickly, you get out of the car and take off for the motel room. “Wait!” Dean yells after you, but you keep going. Dean follows you into the motel room and grabs your wrist before you can reach the bathroom. “What’s wrong?” he asks as he pulls you back towards him.

“I don’t need your pity Dean Winchester,” you say as you try to pull your wrist from his grip.

“Pity?” Dean asks, “Why would I pity you?”

“Look at me Dean,” you say, gesturing to yourself.

“I am,” Dean says, “And you know what I see? I see a woman who’s smart, funny, strong and passionate. A woman who would put her life on the line just to save others. Y/N, when I look at you I see the woman I love.”

“Stop it,” you say, afraid that he’s realized you have a crush on him and is using that information to play a trick on you.

“Why? I’m only telling the truth,” Dean responds.

“People like you don’t wind up with people like me,” you reply.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“You’re practically a Ken doll and I’m just … this,” you say quietly.

Dean laughs. “Y/N, the only thing you are is perfect,” he says before he leans in and brushes his lips against yours. He licks his finger and wipes away the tiny droplets of blood that have dried on your cheek. You’re so shocked that words escape you. “Do you have any clue how hard it was to watch you tonight? All of those men asking you to dance, holding your hand, holding you close to them. The way they looked at you was bad enough, but the ones that kissed your cheek were the worst,” Dean says as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to him. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was jealous.

“I wanted it to be me, and only me,” Dean says, “I wanted to be the only one to touch you, hold you, kiss you. I wanted to be the only one you paid attention to, the only one who mattered; and above all, I wanted to be the only one you saw looking at you like you were the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Are you serious?” you ask, unable to think of something better to say. 

“Yes, I’m serious,” Dean responds, “I’ve never been more serious. I’m in love with you and I couldn’t stand seeing you dancing with those other men. I want you all to myself.”

“I’m yours,” you say without a second thought, “I always have been.” Your arms slide around Dean’s neck as he leans down and presses his lips to yours, hard and demanding. His tongue slips into your mouth and begins mapping out the space as he guides you to the bed. He tugs on the zipper of your dress, pulling it down and letting your dress pool on the floor, leaving you in only your bra and panties. You relish in the way his hands feel against your bare skin.

You fall back as the backs of your knees hit the bed, Dean follows as you make your way to the top. Your hands move to Dean’s suit jacket and you push it from his shoulders. His lips break from yours as he frantically works at removing his bowtie and dress shirt. He kicks off his shoes as his hands move to work on his belt. His fingers fumble with the buckle and then with the button of his pants as he hurriedly tries to remove his remaining clothing. Dean strips down to his boxers and throws the rest of his clothes to the side to join your dress. As you take in the sight of him, you can’t help but marvel over how perfect he is.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Dean says as he leans down to leave kisses along your neck and shoulder, “You have no clue how sexy you were when you fought that vampire. The way you tackled her. . .” Dean’s words trail off as he sucks and nips at your skin. He runs one of his hands up from your hip to your bra covered breast and palms you through the cloth. You arch your back off the bed, giving Dean just enough room to slip his hands behind your back and remove your bra. He drags the material from your skin and sucks one of your nipples between his teeth as soon as the clothing leaves your body.

Dean drags his fingers along your body, caressing your every curve. You moan and drag your fingers through his hair and down his back. He kisses his way back up to your ear and drags your earlobe between his teeth. With one leg, he parts your own and he rocks his hips down against you, his hardened length pressing against your thigh. “You see how you make me feel?” Dean practically growls in your ear. You nod and rock your hips up, trying to gain some friction for yourself.

His lips leave kisses down your body until he reaches the waistband of your panties. He kisses his way along the material before he grabs the elastic with his teeth. He pulls your panties down before sitting up on his knees. Dean’s green eyes have become dark; barely any color surrounds his pupils. The way he looks at you makes you shrink in on yourself and try to cover up with your hands.

“Don’t,” Dean says. He grabs your wrists and presses them against the bed beside your head as he settles himself between your legs. He sits back on his knees, letting his fingers trace lines against your skin. You fight the urge to cover yourself again as his eyes rake over you. “Beautiful,” Dean says.

Swiftly, he pushes down his boxers. His hard cock springs free, the tip glistening with the precum that’s leaked from him. Dean lowers himself over you, kissing and sucking at your skin as he goes. He wraps one hand into your hair and takes your hand with the other, intertwining his fingers with yours.

Dean rolls his hips slowly, sliding his hardened length through your damp folds and pressing his tip against your clit. You moan and lift your hips from the bed, trying to create more friction. “Dean, please,” you whisper. He nods before pressing his lips to yours. Dean lines himself up with your entrance and pushes into you slowly, letting you feel every sensation as he fills and stretches you. He pushes in all the way to the hilt, filling you completely.

You rock your hips up towards him, encouraging him to move. Dean takes the hint and begins thrusting, slowly gaining in speed and intensity. “You feel so good,” Dean groans. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck and kisses the skin. Your head falls to the side, giving him better access.

Dean pushes deep inside you with each stroke. One of his hands travels down your body and hooks behind your knee, pulling it up around his waist. The new angle has you gasping and moaning. One of your hands fists in his hair, the other trails down his back. “Dean,” you moan over and over again like a prayer. Dean grunts and groans; with his lips so close to your ear, you can hear every little sound he makes.

The knot in your stomach coils and pulls tighter and tighter, nearing the breaking point. Your walls tighten around Dean. “Y/N,” he groans against your skin. He nips and sucks, leaving marks on your skin. The knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clench down around him. You moan loudly as your back arches off the bed and your toes curl.

A few thrusts later, Dean finds his release. He groans loudly as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you. Dean stills, his heavy breaths caressing your shoulder before he pulls out of you and rolls to lie beside you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest. His fingers trace patterns along your body before he pulls the sheets up around your waist. He pushes a strand of hair behind your ear and cups your cheek. You snuggle in closer to him as his arm wraps tighter around you. “I love you,” Dean whispers.

“I love you too Dean,” you whisper back before pressing your lips to his.


End file.
